


Sour Patch Kids

by littlewitchlover



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Vampire!Benny Weir, benny’s an ass, ethan’s very stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitchlover/pseuds/littlewitchlover
Summary: Ethan didn’t expect movie night to go like this...
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Sour Patch Kids

Ethan heard a knock on his front door and answered it. Benny stood on the other side, two bags of extra sour sour patch kids in hand. He held them up with a huge grin. “Ready for movie night?”

Ethan stepped back to let Benny inside and closed the door behind him. “Are both of those bags for you?” he joked.

“Nah, I decided not to be a greedy bastard for once. Here,” he held out one of the bags to Ethan. 

Ethan scrunched up his nose but accepted the bag anyway. “I don’t even like these that much,” he said, walking towards the living room. 

“Well I guess I’ll _have_ to eat yours then,” Benny responded, following after him. Ethan suspected that that had been his plan all along. 

“Actually, maybe they’re better than I remember. I haven’t had them in a while after all…” Ethan sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. 

Benny flopped down next to him. “Ugh, you never even finish the whole bag.”

Ethan shrugged as he pressed play on the movie (some horror flick the boys had already seen a million times before.) “You can have whatever I don’t eat, alright?”

Benny kicked his feet up on the coffee table with a smug look on his face. “Deal.” He opened his bag and fixed his eyes on the tv, ready to cite the dialogue along with the actors on screen. 

Ethan opened his own bag and popped a sour patch kid into his mouth. He had to fight the urge to immediately spit it out. He had forgotten how much he hated sour things. He glanced over at Benny, who was mocking the narrator. Benny caught his eye and grinned. 

“Can your weak taste buds not handle a little sour?” he asked, shoving multiple candies into his mouth at once. 

“No, I can handle it,” Ethan said, eating another one. Benny has been acting real cocky lately, and Ethan didn’t want to boost his ego even more by admitting that he was right. 

“If you say so.”

After about 20 minutes, Benny had already finished his bag. He looked at Ethan. Yeah, he was definitely more focused on the movie than the bag of candy next to him. With his vampire speed, Benny snatched the bag and stole a couple of Ethan’s sour patch kids. 

“Hey! I saw that!” 

“Saw what?” Benny asked innocently, slowly putting another candy in his mouth. 

Ethan rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag back. “Asshole.”

Benny laughed. “What are you so upset about?”

“Nothing,” Ethan lied. He put another sour patch kid in his mouth and winced. 

Benny immediately went stiff. “You’re bleeding.”

“What?”

“The inside of your mouth is bleeding.”

Ethan moved his tongue around inside his mouth and tasted blood. “Oh, you’re right. How did you know?”

Benny swallowed, still staring at Ethan. “I could smell it.”

Ethan looked up and frowned. “What’s up with that look on your face?”

“It’s just, um…” he cleared his throat. “Nothing, Nothing at all.”

“Benny, if you can control yourself around someone getting a nose bleed, I think you can handle my mouth bleeding a tiny bit.”

“Yeah, but remember what that blood drive nurse said? Your blood is special or something.”

“What _ever_. I’m going to get some water.” Ethan stood up. 

Benny smirked. “Aren’t you afraid I’m going to steal your candy?”

Ethan stopped and sighed. “If it’s making my mouth bleed, I’m probably not gonna eat any more of it.”

“What happened to the Ethan that didn’t want me to eat his candy, huh? Is your little mouth too sensitive?”

Ethan sat back down on the couch. “You’re such a jerk.”

“I know. Are you going to eat any more candy? Your mouth isn’t bleeding anymore.”

Ethan gave him a look. “Your vampire senses are so weird,” he said, eating another sour patch kid. After a moment, he realized his mouth was bleeding again. “Shit.”

Benny licked his lower lip. Ethan looked at him and gave a nervous chuckle. “Stop looking at me like that.”

Benny learned forward slightly. “Like what?”

Ethan shoved Benny’s shoulder. “Seriously, quit it. It’s freaking me out.”

Benny grabbed Ethan’s wrist before he could pull it away. His face was getting closer. “What happens if I don’t quit?” He looked… hungry. 

“Uh, Benny…”

“Which part of your mouth is bleeding? Your tongue? The inside of your lip?” He reached forward and put his thumb on Ethan’s lower lip, pulling it down slightly. He had a mischievous grin on his face. “Say ‘ahhh.’”

Ethan wanted to tell him to stop, but there was some part of him that didn’t. Was it some sort of vampire trance? Ethan thought only old vampires could do that, but maybe it had something to do with Benny also being a witch. Whatever it was, the thought of Benny tasting Ethan’s blood didn’t seem so bad at that moment. Before he could realize what he was doing, Ethan leaned forward. 

Benny moved his thumb to stroke Ethan’s cheek as his tongue roamed around the inside of Ethan’s mouth. He let out a small noise when he tasted blood. 

Ethan’s heart was beating out of his chest. Did this count as kissing? What the hell was happening? Ethan tentatively moved his tongue in response, and Benny smiled. His other hand let go of Ethan’s wrist and cupped the other side of Ethan’s face. 

Holy shit. They were kissing. Making out, even. Did it count if it started as tongue instead of lips? Ethan had never done this before. Had Benny? He seemed to be a natural at it, meanwhile Ethan felt awkward. He couldn’t even focus on that, though, because holy shit, kissing Benny felt _good._

Ethan pulled back slightly and tried to move more towards kissing. Benny responded in kind. The two boys’ lips moved together in sync. Ethan’s hand- which had been on Benny’s shoulder- moved towards his neck and into his hair.

Benny learned forward, catching Ethan off guard. He fell back against the couch, taking Benny with him. Benny just chuckled and deepened the kiss. 

Holy shit, Benny Weir was half on top of Ethan Morgan and making out with him. A voice in Ethan’s head told him they should stop before someone sees, but all he could focus on was the feeling of Benny’s lips on his. 

After a moment, Benny pulled away, and the two boys finally caught their breaths. Benny spoke first. “Well, that was… something.”

“Yeah, but at least my mouth isn’t bleeding anymore.”

“Does that mean I should get more candy?” Benny wiggled his eyebrows. 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Just kiss me again you ass.”

And so he did. 


End file.
